The Legend of Blue Stone
by Jhun Sei
Summary: This is by far one of my best creations. It will take a while for me to separate it properly into chapters, but you will not be disappointed.


The Legend  
of  
Blue Stone  
  
================================================================  
  
Dear reader,  
  
I submit to you this writing with the utmost and profound hope that you should take into consideration the fundamentals of reading. Neither is reading just a task to undertake to make a good grade in school, nor is it just something to do to pass the time. Reading is an educational venture where one submerses themselves in the shear and utter essence of the story and fuses with it to absorb the full extent of its true educational value. Reading is an enjoyable undertaking where one can expand their vocabulary and their creative minds. Writing is also an enjoyable activity. Sadly, not everyone who expresses ideas through the process of writing stories get them published, but it is highly satisfying to know that there are people out there who are trying to expand their creative genius. As one progresses and goes deeper into the writing field, one becomes more inspired and so expands upon and revises old ideas, sometimes creating something entirely different from that which was originally planned.   
To all who read with enjoyment, and to all who write with inspiration, I pray for your future enjoyment of life and success in your chosen profession. Reading opens many doors while illiteracy closes twice as many. Remember this as you go through life. I do not guarantee that reading will promise you a better future, however, it does open doors, but you will be responsible for noticing them. If opportunity knocks, answer the door. That is all the advise I will give you.   
================================================================  
  
"Life is a grand adventure, go out and explore."  
  
-Jeremy Fix a.k.a. Jhun Sei  
================================================================  
  
To contact the author:  
  
E-mail - JhunSei@aol.com  
Allow 1-3 days for response  
  
For requested immediate response, add URG at the end of your Subject line.  
================================================================  
  
My writing career, if you can call it that, got started back when I was fascinated by The Legend of Zelda. While surfing the internet, I came across a link to a sight called, The Odyssey of Hyrule. Upon entering the sight, I began to explore and came across a section entitled, The Many Adventures of Link. I found that I could send in fan fics pertaining to The Legend of Zelda. I sent in my first one a mere two days after first entering this sight. When it came up, I was elated and began to write a continuation. However, when I sent it in, it was never posted. I would probably contribute this to the possibility that Video Gamer X no longer is occupied with that site and is currently working on another, so I have come to fanfiction.net. I have posted a few works already, including one of my unfinished stories that I had stopped working on for some odd reason. Not many people have reviewed these stories, and I wish that whoever reviews this one would please review my others. Thank you. Needles to say, this is a Legend of Zelda fan fic. This page is also a disclaimer, I own nothing that pertains to the Legend of Zelda. The Legend of Zelda an all relating names designs and storylines for their video games are property of Nintendo of America.  
  
================================================================  
  
I like creating storylines, character names and profiles, character designs, weapon names and specs, weapon designs, area names and specs, and area designs for video games. I have yet to unveil any of my past or under construction creations, but I may, in the future, present my ideas to video game companies. I can't say they'll definitely become video games, but I can dream.  
  
================================================================  
  
This has been a mere introduction and information page. Please allow 1-4 days for Chapter 1.  
I've got to separate this thing properly and that could take a while. I plan on either adding one chapter a day, or one chapter a week. Thank you. 


End file.
